1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. In particular, the present invention relates to electrical junction boxes which enable quick and easy connection of electrical appliances thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Installation of ceiling fans and ceiling lights in a home or other building is a difficult and time consuming procedure. Persons unskilled in connecting electrical wiring must hire expert electricians to install ceiling lights and ceiling fans properly. Furthermore, it may be desired to relocate the ceiling fan or ceiling light fixture as new furniture is added to a room, or if the furniture in a room is relocated or rearranged.
Wall lighting fixtures and other electrical wall appliances are also commonly installed in homes and other buildings, on both the inside of such buildings and on the outside of such buildings. Relocation or rearrangement of such electrical wall lighting fixtures or other appliances may also be desired, or installation of new electrical fixtures in new locations on the wall may be desired.
There is therefore a need for a quick connect electrical junction box which can be placed on a ceiling or wall that enables quick replacement or removal of an electrical appliance from the junction box. Provision of such a quick connect electrical junction box would enable the occupant of a building having such junction boxes to rearrange electrical appliances in the building as desired when new furniture is added to a room, or if the furniture in a room is relocated or rearranged.
Exemplary of the Patents of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,446,736; 2,968,784; 3,798,584; 3,885,147; 4,929,187; 5,845,886; 6,503,099; 6,616,112; and 6,634,901; and United States Patent Application Publication US 2002/0149269 A1.